


Extra Chapter (Standalone Chapter)

by Strangerpal_DZ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerpal_DZ/pseuds/Strangerpal_DZ
Summary: This takes place at the ambassador's event; just another (fluffy) bickering between Moonbyul and Solar on a Sunday morning.
Kudos: 4





	Extra Chapter (Standalone Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> **A short story to make amend of the delay in updating Workplace's Crush (mianhaee, peeps).**

***

"So sorry about the bruise. Didn't think it would be _that_ bad, and I'm sorry for throwing the pillow too hard at you."

Byul winced when she remembered the incident last night. They were playing Truth or Dare; it was Byul's turn and she chose Truth because she was too lazy to act upon things physically that night because she still felt tired due to their late arrival at the resort (again, she blamed Yong for getting lost). 

Yongsun who was walking ahead of Byul halted out of the blue and turned towards Byul with her arms crossed. She tilted her bubble-head slightly to the right and sighed.

"Told you to _stop_ apologizing, Byul. It ain't your fault, it was mine to begin with actually if you really think of it. I didn't budge when you said you were going to throw hat _big-ass_ pillow at me, and can't believe you threw it for _real_ !", she bit her lips after saying that before she continued.

" _Aanyways_ , it doesn't hurt okay. I'm fine as it is." she smiled convincingly.

Byul's chirpy lips puckered up for a few seconds before forming a blushful smile. They continued trudging forward playfully, shoving each other softly simultaneously followed with short skirmishes.

Yongsun who was laughing like a dolphin and trying hard to suppress her laugh with her hands suddenly said, "You know what, I bet that Wheein was thinking something else just now, about _this_ ."

Her right forefinger pointed at the bruise on her nape of the neck.

"I also thought that too." Byul shook her head, and hesitantly asked, "But are you okay with it, her thinking of us that way?"

Her eyes painstakingly looked at Yongsun's. Smiling sheepishly, Yongsun moved a step closer to Byul, noses almost touching one another. "I wouldn't spend my precious night throwing pillows, talking to my heart's content if I'm bothered by it, _wouldn’t I_ ?" she whispered.

Byul gulped, inside begging her heart to ' _please, stay calm_ '.

Yongsun moved a step away and turned her back at Byul, asking casually if the bruise was too visible. Byul who was still in shock cleared up her throat before saying yes but it could be hidden if she untied her pink hair. 

" _Mehh_ , that can wait. Let's go have the long awaited brunch," she cried out loud while reaching out to Byul's left arm, skipping by her side.

Byul just laughed, the kind of that made her nose scrunched up (which was beautifully adored by Yongsun). 

"Let's go eat that _tteokbokki."_

***


End file.
